Bido (Dragonball)
"Master Bojack has no equal!"— Dragon Ball Z: Bojack UnboundBido is a character in the Dragon Ball franchise. He makes his debut in the 1993 film Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. His name is derived from the Japanese word hidō, which means "unjust", and is often pronounced bidō when added to the end of words like gokuaku and zangyaku (similar to the names of Bido's comrades Kogu his Japanese name Gokua and Zangya respectively).Contents show BiographyBojack UnboundBidoStrangleBido strangles DoskoiJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Bido is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers, and is particularly the powerhouse of the crew. His appearance is similar to that of his comrades, who are all members of the same race, as he sports teal-colored skin and orange hair styled into a mohawk. He often collaborates with Bujin in battle, taking down the foes that Bujin traps within his needles of energy.BidoUndergroundEnergyBallBido prepares to fire the Underground Energy BallCJSTRO14Added by CJSTRO14Infiltrating the Intergalactic Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in his way of universal conquest. Bido is among the minions ordered to frequent the battle arenas, where he burrows underneath dunes of sand in the zone where Doskoi is wandering. Bido spontaneously rises from beneath the sand and lifts Dosukoi by the neck, proceeding to strangle him to death in front of an unseen camera, and then turns to the camera and smirks, while the presiding audience watches in horror (as murder is a breach of the tournament's rules).Later in the film, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan arrive to assist Gohan's struggle against the Galaxy Soldiers, where they fight, but are defeated by Bido, Bujin and Zangya. When Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 transformation however, he makes short work of both Bido and Bujin, breaking them both in half with a single punch and kick respectively, vaporizing each on impact. Fusion RebornLivingDeads9Bido as a Zombie in Fusion RebornJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Bido appears as one of the Zombies who attack Mr. Satan in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he has the same hairstyle and wears the same clothes as before, but with a different coloring.Techniques and special abilitiesFlight – The ability to fly with the use of ki.Finger Beam – Zangya, Bido and Bujin used this on Gohan in Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival.Brave Gatling – Red beams of ki shot from Bido's ten fingers. Used during the first round of his battle with Zangya and Bujin against Gohan.Underground Energy Ball – Bido launches an energy ball that travels through the ground before creating a massive explosion where the opponent is.Psycho Thread – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body.Video game appearancesBido (along with Bujin and Kogu) makes his debut as a playable character in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes.Voice actorsJapanese Dub: Hisao EgawaFUNimation Dub: Robert McCollum Category:Movie villains Category:Dragonball Villains Category:TV MA villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths